Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Lively Virtues
by Neathra
Summary: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction - Father intended to cast off the seven sins, but with them went the seven virtues. Name lovingly stolen from a presentation by Bishop Robert Barron.


**Do I need to include a spoiler warning about for Brotherhood/ the Manga? You know what: Its been out for (at least) 6 years. If someone hasn't seen the ending oh well.**

 **So, my fanon (which fanfiction has assured me isn't completely personal) is that when Father made the homunculi by 'getting rid of' his sins, he also accidentally got rid of the seven virtues that counteract those sins. So (for example) when Father ditch pride, he also lost humility. And so on. These Virtues are like mirror images of the homunculi. I also reversed their genders because of err... Reasons that shall remain private.**

 **Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Bones, and** **Hiromu Arakawa. If you're a lawyer for Bones or Hiromu Arakawa, please don't sue me. I don't have any money.**

* * *

 **Humility**

Hannah is the oldest. That means she's stuck as the leader. The role model, who has six impressionable people looking to her for guidance. She's not the smartest, or the most helpful. She has fits of laziness, self-centeredness, and self-pity. At best, she'll snap at her siblings when they interrupt her. All Hannah knows is to admit she's not perfect, and do her best. That's all anyone can do.

 **Love**

Lucas knows that his sisters wish he would lighten up on them sometimes. But he isn't going to: he wants them to be ready to face the world, but nothing will improve if all he does is coddle. They won't advance, they won't succeed, they won't _thrive_ if he doesn't push them: gently or not. Sometimes, what's best for someone, isn't the road they want to take. Parent's do things like making children eat vegetables because those vegetables are good for you. Even if they are a little bitter.

 **Generosity**

Gina is always willing to offer the hand you need. Whether she's putting aside her own desires to help, or finding a way to get someone back on their feet: Gina is always ready and able. She'll never ask for any reward, or for the score to be evened in some way. Just a thank you will suffice. If someone must return the favor, Gina would rather they 'paid it forward': that they pay her back, by helping out someone else for nothing in return. Of course, hugs are preferred from siblings.

 **Kindness**

It's hard to know where Kim is going to pop up next. She can wear so many faces, and use so many names. Sometimes, it's obviously, her: a painfully bad joke at her own expense, a hug even if you didn't know you needed it. Other times the revealing clues are subtle: a squeezed hand, a wink of agreement. She's an optimist: She always sees the best in others. She always finds the silver lining: no matter how dark the storm.

 **Diligence**

Diana knows that some people think she can't stand still. She can, but at least to her, everyone seems to thing sitting still means _doing nothing_. And Diana would rather be doing something instead of nothing. Sit and _think_. Curl up in the sun _with a good book_. Lay in the grass and _watch_ the clouds pass. Of course, relaxing only comes after any work has been done to an acceptable standard. Diana would prefer to do something right the first time; instead of having to waste time to redo it. There are a lot of things that she wants to do.

 **Temperance**

For Tina, it's all about the golden mean; about having nothing in excess. Pushing too far in either direction is dangerous. So, few people realize that every virtue becomes a vice if taken to extremes, and every sin is a normal feeling pushed too far. Everything must be in balance. Ok, so she's a little 'neurotic' about keeping things balanced. But from Tina's perspective, erring on the side of caution is better than the alternative.

 **Forgiveness**

In some ways, Fiona acts much older than she really is. She's become a peacekeeper of sorts amongst her crazy siblings. When someone takes a joke to far, or when; its tiny Fiona that steps in. She sits down her older siblings, and mediates, like she centuries rather than decades old. She doesn't hold on to her anger. Even if someone manages to set her temper off, the anger only burns bright for a few hours: maybe to a few days depending on the offense. Then it cools. Fiona would rather solve the problem then stew about it.

* * *

 **Ya, so… I got nothing for this End note. Neathra out!**


End file.
